


shinji's barista story

by shinjiikari0



Series: shinji's stories [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, Gen, OOC, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiikari0/pseuds/shinjiikari0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji listens in on a conversation a customer is having on their phone while steaming milk.</p><p>(contains: intentional ooc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shinji's barista story

**Author's Note:**

> i call this one the "trashtalking business worker!au"
> 
> inspired by true events

　　I was assigned with opening up the shop bright and early one morning. I've never really liked waking up early, mostly because I have trouble sleeping at night, but it's the job I was given so I've got to get it done.

**presenting: shinji ikari, employee of the month.**

　　The shop was usually more busy in the morning because, as expected, people enjoy grabbing a cup of coffee to wake them up in the morning before the work day begins. The other baristas and I got ourselves ready for the first, busy stream of customers that day.

**is the plural form of "barista" actually "baristas"? interesting.**

　　... Right. Anyway, the first shift went completely as expected: customers requesting their drinks hurriedly and the few of us behind the counter frantically making them to order. It was nothing really out of the ordinary so we were able to keep up rather easily.

**congratulations.**

　　Thanks! After the early-morning rush hour subsided, the shop was pretty quiet for a bit. The next huge wave wouldn't be until around lunchtime, which means I'm free to go on my own lunch break for now.  
　　However, as soon as my colleagues and I began settling ourselves down at various tables around the shop to eat, a white-haired customer in a business suit strolled through the door, clutching a briefcase and engaged in a conversation on his cellphone.  
　　"Oh, goodness. What did she do this time?" I heard him say.  
　　I glanced over at my coworkers before heading back to the counter to assist the customer. I assumed he would end his call before he got to the front to place his order coherently, but he simply waltzed right up to the counter still on his phone anyway.  
　　"Pardon me for a moment, Bill," the guy said as he clasped his hand over the receiver. He smiled warmly, his bright red eyes staring into the depths of my soul. Oh, goodness, he's gorgeous. Please send help.

**do your job, shinji.**

　　"May I get four medium regulars? Two double-double and two with one milk, please."  
　　"C-certainly." I started writing the abbreviations for his orders on some cups.  
　　"The name's Kaworu," the customer chimed in.  
　　Wait. What's that supposed to mean? Is he trying to hit on me? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN I'VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR BARELY A MINUTE WHAT DO I DO

**i'm pretty sure he meant the name for the cups.**

　　Oh. Of course. I already knew that.  
　　Anyway, the Kaworu fellow thanked me and paid before resuming his conversation. He walked over to the other end of the counter to wait for his order. I got to work on fixing up the cups of coffee.  
　　While I was steaming the milk, I happened to hear part of Kaworu's conversation with whom I assumed was his coworker.  
　　"Bill, listen to me," I heard him say. "Dorothy was the one who messed it all up. You agree with me, right? Of course."  
　　Oh, man, was this guy serious? Talking trash about his coworker? This was definitely entertaining and something I wanted to listen to. I mean what.  
　　"Honestly, does no one believe you? Well, I am definitely with you on that one. For starters, she was—"  
　　"Excuse me?" I heard a voice cut into my mind, interrupting the conversation I was listening in on.  
　　I turned my head and saw another customer at the counter. It must be around lunchtime by now.  
　　I quickly finished up Kaworu's order and handed the finished coffees to him with a tray.  
　　"Thank you so much." He smiled radiantly again before he turned around and started making his way to the exit. I could hear him resuming his conversation once again.  
　　"Now, Bill, you know I am not usually one to speak bad about people, but Dorothy is quite possibly the worst employee at the office I have ever worked with. Last week, I asked her about the project we were working on, but she totally just—"  
　　Aaaaand he pushed open the door and was gone. Darn. I wanted to hear him talk trash about this Dorothy person some more.

**you win some, you lose some.**

　　Yeah. I know what you mean.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
